


Espresso with a dash of smut

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Rewrite, Swearing, but also loving the drama tbh, coffee shop AU, i kinda gave up near the end and you can tell tbh, pidge is done, smut writing, uni student Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Latte + Soulmate au + Coffee shop au + bad pick-up lines=a mess of gay shit[original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353391]
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lance
Kudos: 51





	Espresso with a dash of smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattyboo03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattyboo03/gifts).



> Near the end:  
> \- Lance's thoughts= italics/bold.  
> \- Matt's thoughts= italics/underlined.

Lance rested his chin in his palms and exhaled loudly for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Five. Freaking. Hours. With nothing but customers that were either too peppy for his _‘I stayed up till 3am playing Undertale and not doing my physics homework’_ demeanour, or customers that for some reason had to act like they had the devil’s pitchfork shoved up their ass.

So yeah. Not the best day.

_Ding!_

Lance raised his eyes to the customer with a fake smile plastered on his face before a genuine one snapped in its place. Pidge turned to the newcomer and said, “Oh, hi Matt! How was class?” 

The stranger grinned and brushed his bangs over to one side with calloused fingers, aiming a goofy grin at Pidge.

“It was so great! We learned how to detect fingerprints! I was like, a modern Sherlock! But obviously way more attractive! And with great music taste! Though I did get ink over…well…everything!”

Pidge raised an amused eyebrow and turned to Lance, pushing her glasses up her nose and skilfully serving up another customer as she said, “Hey Lance, could you take Matt’s order for me? I’ve kind of got my hands full here.”

“Sure, no problem!” said Lance, sending an appreciative gaze Matt’s way as he finally made eye contact with the man of his dreams. Perhaps a slight exaggeration but yeah. Case in point. He was a useless gay that had no self-restraint.

Pidge had told him about her brother a few times in passing (all Lance really knew that he was a low-key weeb, spammed everyone in his contacts with memes at least twice a day, and that he’s currently at uni studying criminology; sounds like his kind of guy to be honest).

Matt, still wiping ink off his face with his sleeve, walked over to Lance with a mischievous smile. He sauntered ever-so-casually over to the counter, leaning his elbow on the surface so that he was looking up at Lance with lowered eyelids and a flirtatious smirk.

“Well, hey there! Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CU-TE!”

Welp.

Lance was officially dead.

_I bequeath all my earthly possessions to my siblings. Mom, you can have my 5 th grade painting of a cow, and Pidge can have my textbooks… _

Though, after the initial shock wore off, Lance took note of Matt’s smug-ass face screaming: _Try to beat that!_

_**Challenge accepted, you beautiful bastard.** _

__

Lance shrugged and replied, “I dunno. What I do know is, if you were coffee grounds, you’d be espresso, because you’re so fine!”

Matt’s eyes widened a fraction, before he pushed himself up off the counter and rested his hip against it, turning his head ever-so-slightly to say, “Well, I know this is very sudden, but I gotta say, words cannot _espresso_ how much you _bean_ to me~”.

Lance narrowed his eyes, huffing in supposed defeat before smirking and putting together an espresso with chocolate syrup, his nifty, practiced hands dancing around the cups and jars in an almost hypnotising way.

He turned around with Matt’s drink, scrawling something out on the cup with a sharpie, and placed it into Matt’s hand, who was still giving Lance a slightly confused look. Lance gently brushed his warm, coffee-coloured fingers against Matt’s creamy pale-skinned hand, and leaned right over the counter, still holding Matt’s cup.

Lance’s face was dangerously close to Matt’s.

Matt resisted the temptation to inhale deeply.

Lance smelt like freshly-ground coffee and cinnamon.

Lance resisted the temptation to capture Matt’s lips right there and then.

Matt smelt like chemicals, sweat and ink.

They were both drowning in each other’s scent.

And it was toxic, it was overwhelming, it was _heaven._

The corner of Lance’s mouth went up and he had a look of warmth and mischief in his eyes as he whispered, “Well, Matt, everyone knows it’s not the size of the vector that matters… but the way the force is delivered~”.

_**There it is.** _

__

Matt’s eyes widened fully, and his face flushed a cherry red, swiftly grabbing his espresso and stuttering out a goodbye to Pidge before fleeing the heck out of the café. Lance smirked in self-satisfaction, before turning to meet Pidge’s withering stare. The worst kind of stare, in Lance’s opinion.

“Whaaaaaat?” he asked, the picture of innocence.

“You just killed my brother via a dumb pick-up line. Just for that, you’re not invited to the funeral.”

Lance chuckled. “Come on Pidge, it’ll be fine! You think too much sometimes!”

Pidge rolled her eyes and turned back to the coffee machine. “At least you didn’t give him your number, he’d definitely be dead if you did that.”

Lance coughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he grinned awkwardly. “Yeah, that’d be… something. Heh.”

…

“Lance. Did you give my brother – my idiot gay disaster of a brother- your fucking phone number?”

“… maybe.”

_Is 16 too early to retire and become a hermit?_ Pidge contemplated before smacking Lance with a tea towel.

* * *

Matt stared intensely at the numbers scrawled on the (now cold) cup of espresso, his poor gay heart doing somersaults as he ran his fingers through his hair for the tenth time since he had noticed the cursive digits.

With a barely suppressed groan, he reached for his laptop, forcing himself to look away from the incriminating cup and swallow as he clicked over to his fanfiction account that only Katie knew about. She found out by accident a few years ago and he had her sworn to secrecy. He still shuddered when he recalled his little sister’s intense gaze as she demanded to know what a “blowjob” was. Needless to say, his mom was not happy when she demanded to know why his 13-year-old sister was searching up the term on the family computer.

Yeah, not his finest moment.

Anyway, he clicked over to a draft he had started about a month ago but was too embarrassed to finish. He continued writing, blushing at the absolute filth spilling from his mind onto the page, his mind filled with images of ocean eyes and cocoa hair and mocha skin.

A few hours later, Matt pressed upload on his fic and buried his face in his arms with a groan. _What am I even doing with my life?_

His despairing thoughts were interrupted when a panicked yell exploded inside his head, making him fall off his chair as he swore profusely, rubbing his backside.

****

**_‘Shit, finally! Why have you spent the last three hours writing anime porn?!’_ **

_ ‘Wait, I can hear you! Coffee shop boy! Well, your thoughts, but still…’ _

_**‘Wait what? But… how? You wouldn’t be able to hear my thoughts unless…’** _

_ ‘Holy shit!’ _

_**‘WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK?!?!’** _

_ ‘Well… um… hi soulmate?’ _

_**‘Fuck my life…’** _

_ ‘Well, uh, at least we don’t have to bother asking each other out in public?’ _

_**‘…’** _

_ ‘You were going to ask me out too, right?’ _

_**‘…yeah’** _

_ ‘Even though I write anime porn?’  _

_**‘I never said I didn’t like it…’** _

_ ‘Oh. Well. That’s cool.’ _

**‘Yup. Uhhh, sorry my mom’s calling I should probably go now.’**

_ ‘Uh, yep, me too. Cool. Cool beans.’  _

Before Matt had the chance to redeem himself for the atrocious use of the phrase “cool beans”, a tingling sensation went through his head and then there was quiet. _Well, shit._

“So, have you two figured out that you’re soulmates now?”

Matt jolted as he swivelled around to see Katie leaning up against his doorframe with a blank face, a single brow raised in questioning. She smirked at his nervous nod and turned to leave.

“Cool. Hunk owes me 20 bucks.”

…

_“WHAT?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you’re wondering, Matt was writing kiribaku smut, because I believe he is a man of culture 
> 
> *sips tea while adjusting my tie and daintily savouring a buttered crumpet* 
> 
> (im British btw in case you couldn’t tell lol) :D


End file.
